Gameplay:FAQ
Elements > Status Ailments > Social > FAQ 'Frequently Asked Questions (Technical Help)' This section of the FAQ is meant to help users who are experiencing technical problems with Brave Frontier. TQ.1) Missing unit images, button text, damaged or blacked out monster/unit graphics. ' TA.1) This is usually a result of corrupted datafiles. If restarting the device doesn't solve the problem, then you will have to reinstall Brave Frontier. Make sure that you have enough storage space on your device. '''TQ.2) "This is not a Test User account" error when making in-app purchases for iOS users. ' TA.2) Please do the following proceedure: 1) Go to Settings > iTunes & App Store. 2) Tap on the Apple ID and delete the entry. 3) Tap Done. 4) Restart device. '''TQ.3) App crashes sometimes when starting quests and vortex events and I lose energy for Android users. TA.3) Make sure that your version of the game is updated. Delete the app and reinstall with the latest download. TQ.4) I cannot link my Facebook account to my Brave Frontier account. TA.4) There are sometimes issues with specific Facebook accounts that prevent you from linking. A known solution is to create a new Facebook account and try to link that to Brave Frontier so that your game data can be saved. Also see TQ.10 for another possible solution. TQ.5) I logged in Brave Frontier in another device now I cannot access the game in my previous one (or the current one) TA.5) This is an issue with Facebook accounts. It's currently not advisable to log in the same Brave Frontier account in multiple devices to avoid this problem until it is resolved. TQ.6) I'm using an iPod 4th Gen (or some other similar device with low specs) TA.6) Brave Frontier was made to work with more modern devices with at least 1gb RAM/memory. It's advised to update to a better device but you can try the following: 1) Tap home 2) Tap menu 3) Tap settings 4) Turn off volume and battle effects 5) Restart device 6) Turn off every other app that isn't needed 7) Play and repeat the process every 30 minutes to 1 hour of gameplay, depending on how quickly the device slows down. There is still no guarantee of a smooth gameplay experience even if you follow these steps if you are using a device that is below the minimum spec requirements. TQ.7) I want to reset my Brave Frontier account and try again from the start. TA.7) Brave Frontier currently does not have a feature that will allow users to reset their account on the same device. Users can start a new account on a new device. There is currently no recommended way to restart your progress in Brave Frontier. TQ.8) Can't buy on Android device - "Your order was declined because it was considered high-risk" TA.8) This is a message from a fraud detection system Google uses to prevent malicious payment transactions from been executed. Before executing a payment transaction, Google tried to analyze how safe a transaction is. Multiple parameters can impact this check. A probability of "bad transaction" rises, for instance, when multiple payments are executed by different devices using the same credit card very often, or when same credit card is used by multiple accounts, or when user pays and then cancels payments multiple times in a row, etc. It will usually go away after some time. If you have any issues with it you will have to contact Google Play Support. TQ.9) I get stuck during combat as if the game is waiting for me to take a turn but I have already done actions with all my available units. TA.9) If you have been moving units around, there is a rare case where you can place two units on in the same squad position. The game believes you have one more unit which won't be on display to tap because it is in the same position as another unit. This can happen when you go in with less than a full squad but happens very rarely. The solution is to move your units around or remove them one by one and re-add them after revealing the extra unit that was hidden. TQ.10) com.facebook.sdk error 2 on iOS TA.10) Go to your settings, select Facebook, tap on your name and click "Delete account" and then you can try running Brave Frontier again. Another thing you can try is to disallow Brave Frontier from Facebook and allow it again. TQ.11) All my gems disappeared after maintenance. TA.11) Restart the app. If that does not work, clear cache and reinstall the app. 'Frequently Asked Questions (Gameplay and Promotions)' 1) Where can I download the game? You may download Brave Frontier on the following links: *App Store: http://goo.gl/5m8TVe *Google Play Store: https://goo.gl/J1ZTdG 2) How do I obtain FREE Metal Gods? 3) Is Brave Frontier available to US (other countries)? Yes. The game is already available to the following countries: Canada, New Zealand, Philippines, Thailand, United Kingdom, United States, Australia, Vietnam, Indonesia, Singapore, Cambodia and Malaysia. 4) Where can I get a free hero? For iOS users, you may get the redemption code of your free Zephu at http://goo.gl/WffaVN For Android users, you may get the redemption code of your free Advisor Weiss at http://goo.gl/bJhBld 5) Can I have the daily event schedule? Daily Event Schedule (time based on UTC -8) *'Monday Dungeon:' Congregation of Souls (Karma - Town Upgrades http://goo.gl/Yc5T2o ) *'Tuesday Dungeon: 'Enchanted Paradise (Elemental Nymphs, Spirits and Idols - Evolution Materials http://goo.gl/QS2Y2r ) *'Wednesday Dungeon:' Cave of Desires (Mimics and Bat Mimics - Evolution Materials http://goo.gl/SEMS9r ) *'Thursday Dungeon: 'Oasis of the Gods (Totems - 4-star Evolution Materials http://goo.gl/Bc1xcB ) *'Friday Dungeon:' Hostile Relics (EXP and Crafting Materials http://goo.gl/NTaYvP ) *'Weekend Dungeon: 'The Golden Valult (Zel farming http://goo.gl/WmY2X1 ) 6) Where do I obtain without using the Rare Summon Gate? (Alternately: Can I capture during the boss battle at ?) All units that begin at 3 Stars and above cannot be obtained except through the Rare Summon Gate. However, if the unit's base form is at 2 Stars, you can obtain it through the Honor Summon Gate. 3 Star units in quests will usually be captured in their 2 Star form with some exception of Special Event Units. (Vargas, Selena, Lance, Eze, Atro, Magress, Zegar, Zephu, Lario, Weiss, Luna and Mifune can be obtained through the Honor Summon Gate) You can also capture some units, but only if they spawn on the field. For your reference, these are the locations and units you can capture: *Volcano Eldent - Phoenix of the Volcano - Beast Zegar *Sacred Mt. Craylia - The Mountain-Dwelling Devil - Zephu *Blood Forest - The World Tree - Archer Lario *Mt. Wistorea - The Raged Beast of Destruction - Advisor Weiss *Secluded Sanctuary - Conqueror of the Heavens - Luna *Cave of Malice - The Death-Beckoning Devil - Mifune 7) I am not regenerating Arena orbs! Why is this happening? What can I do? Did the game app crash while you were in the Arena? If this happens too often, the game will temporarily restrict your Arena Energy regeneration. You will have to wait a while for it to resume, or you can gain a level to restore your Arena Orbs. 8) What do I need to Evolve ? Please go to our Wiki's Unit Evolution List 9) My game keeps crashing when I reach the stage! Are you using an iPod Touch or similar device? If your device has less than 512MB RAM, you will begin to crash as you play. Restart your device and regular intervals and close all other apps to save memory. You can also delete some files and free up 1GB or more of disk space if restarting does not help. 10) Where can I get Gems without spending? You will earn Gems after clearing the last stage in a Quest zone for the first time. That means that you can obtain 8 Gems from Mistral, 7 Gems from Morgan and 7 Gems from St. Lamia. You can also earn a Gem the first time you complete the Metal Parade, and every three Arena ranks starting at Novice. (Total of 9 Gems you can obtain from Arena Ranks) 11) How do I trigger a Great Success or a Super Success? Why do my units earn EXP at different rates? By fusing a unit with the same Element as the Base unit, you will gain a 50% EXP bonus. Great- and Super-Success happens randomly; there is no way to 'trigger' it. Just fuse five units with the same element as your Base unit, and pray for the best! 12) How do I level up my Brave Burst? When you fuse units''' with the same type of Brave Burst''' as your Base unit, there is a chance to earn a Burst Level Up. You can check your Brave Burst type on the unit's status screen (View Unit) The three kinds of Brave Bursts are: *'Damage '(Anything that deals damage whether AoE or single target) *'Healing '(Anything that recovers HP) *'Support '(Boosts all Allies' Def/Crit/Atk/etc) Note that Brave Burst levels will reset back to 1 after a unit evolves so it's recommended that you focus on maximizing your Brave Burst only if the unit is at maximum evolution. 13) Where do I find ? Rare Crafting materials appear randomly in the Hostile Relics dungeons . Here are the dungeons that drop the item you need: *The Wandering Spirit Lv. 2 - Guardian Eye, Blood Pelt, Red Stone *The Wandering Spirit Lv. 3 - Worn Fang *''Shrine of Lystia (Chest Drop) '- Blood Pelt '(confirmed)'' * 14) When is the next Metal Parade going to take place? Keep an eye out for news on the Metal Parade on our Facebook page! 15) Can I capture Juggernaut, Demon Abaddon or Creator Maxwell? No - you cannot capture these, and most other, boss units. 16) How to pass Level 3 Enchanted Paradise? Have a group with an average star rating of 3 stars and the characters should be around level 40. Higher is better, of course! It's better to have a mix of elements to avoid getting wiped out by a specific combination of monsters. You can bring Seals to reduce damage or try bringng two healers. If facing something against your element, you can have your summons that are weak against it guard. Have at least 2,800-3,000 HP on most if not all of your characters. Bring Cure, High Cure, Divine Light and Revive along with a Seal. 17) What is the purpose of Karma and why do I have to farm it? Karma is used to upgrade structures and resource nodes in the Village of the Venturer and to synthesize Spheres (Town) Quests and Dungeons give Karma points. You can farm more Karma Points in Monday Dungeon. 18) When is the in ? Usually, date and time are postes in PST (UTC -8). You also use this website to convert the time in your time zone: http://www.timeanddate.com/worldclock/converter.html For news and updates, Like us on Facebook now! 19) How do I get my Player ID? 1) Tap Home then tap Menu 3) Tap Player Info 4) It is the number after ID to the right 20) What do the unit stats like REC mean? Here are the basic stats of the units in Brave Frontier. Lv '- This is the current level of your unit. Each unit can have different maximum levels. Higher star units can reach higher levels. '''HP '- This represents your unit's health. If a unit takes damage, it is deducted from this total. Once a unit's HP reaches 0, it is defeated. 'COST '- This stat shows the cost of a unit to include in a squad. Your maximum squad cost goes up every few levels. If a unit's cost causes you to exceed your maximum then you cannot include it in your squad. 'ATK '- This represents the amount of damage your unit can deal. The higher it is the better. 'DEF '- This represents the amount of damage your unit reduces when it is attacked. '''REC - This stat determines how much healing a unit receives from potions, Heart Crystals and healing Brave Bursts. 21) Will the damage from two similar leader skills and Muramasa stack? (+50% fire damage, +50% fire damage and +50% more damage from Muramasa) Yes. The second leader skill will also increase your damage if it is similar to the first leader skill. If your base damage is 100 and you have two 50% damage leaders and a Muramasa (+50% again) you will deal 250 damage with all of them active. 22) What are the various Types and what do they do? Types determine the stat progression of your unit. *LORD: Balanced type *ANIMA: HP-oriented type (For common units that you farm that go up to a maximum of 3 Star, you will probably want this to make sure they have enough HP for higher dungeons) *BREAKER: Attack-oriented type *GUARDIAN: Defense-oriented type *ORACLE: Recovery-oriented type 23) Is it possible to be demoted to a lower rank in Arena if I lose too many points? Yes. If you reach the minimum number of Arena Points for your current Arena rank and then lose another match, you will be taken down to the previous bracket. And no, you cannot lower your arena rank and then regain it in order to get the appropriate rank rewards a second time. Category:Can i change my name?If not,can someone involved in managing the game do it for me?